


Bones Episodes Expanded

by Harryhaart



Category: Bones
Genre: Episode: s06e22 The Hole in the Heart, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryhaart/pseuds/Harryhaart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right now just an expansion of Hole in the Heart in season 6. Over time though I think it is going to be a series of episodes that I expand on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am so anxious for Season 11 to start again and so I've been rewatching episodes. It always made me upset that we never got to see this scene between them so here we go. I think i'm going to write a few intallments and then maybe switch and expand a different episode. Please feel free to leave reviews in stuff. I am so excited to see where this goes from here. Also special thanks to my friend and editor, Nat.  
> If you have any questions, comments, etc. you can reach me on tumblr: alxanderham

The Hole in the Heart Uncut 

Chapter 1: 

Brennan stepped out of her shower, grabbed the towel laying on the sink and wrapped it around her body. She turned towards the mirror and rubbed a circle in the steam. She didn’t recognize the smiling woman looking back at her. It amazed her that a person’s whole life could change in the course of one day. Her and Booth were now a couple. She paused for a minute as she let that sink in. 

Her and Booth were a couple. 

She still hadn’t fully come to terms with the idea. They had been trying to catch each other over the past years and finally they had. Brennan’s only regret was that it had come together due to the death of Mr. Nigel Murray. In a time of great desperation, she turned to one of the only people she trusted with her heart and it had led them both down an unexpected path.  
Haunted by Nigel’s last words, Brennan found herself tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep. All she wanted was to cry. It wasn’t often she got like this, but when she did, she justified it by acknowledging the catharsis it provided her. This time was different. She could not find her rational train of thought. All Brennan wanted was to cry and be held; she no longer cared about being rational.  
When this ache grew almost unbearable, Brennan mustered all the courage she could find and cracked the door to Booth’s room. Startled, Booth grabbed the gun sitting on the bedside table. Brennan’s already jarred emotions were further agitated by the sight of the gun pointed directly at her. After a few moments, Booth relaxed his grip on the gun but didn’t move it.  
“Do you want me to put the gun away?” he asked, his body finally recognizing there was no immediate danger.  
“Yes” she replied weakly. Booth put the gun back where it had been originally and turned his attention towards Brennan.  
Brennan was now combing through her hair, releasing the knots that had taken residence there after her shower. As she methodically brushed her hair, her mind wandered again to the events of last night.  
It wasn’t long after she entered Booth’s room before she found herself in the comfort and strength of his arms. His words, “that’s what I’m here for” as she crawled into bed with him, chased away the pain of Mr. Nigel Murray’s pleads to stay. After what seemed like eternity, Brennan’s sobs eased and she looked up at Booth.  
“Thank you. I’m sorry about that.”  
“Bones, you don’t have to be sorry. It is okay to show emotion. It doesn’t mean you’re weak, or any less brilliant. You have so many people in your life who love you and want to support you. If you ever need to do this again, call me. If not me, Angela. We want to be here for you.” Booth hugged her, and as he did, she snugged into him.  
Laying there, Booth and Brennan felt something shift. In this moment they felt the wall they had built come crashing down.  
“Booth” Brennan said, breaking the silence. “I am no longer afraid.”  
After she said I, a wave of fear came crashing down around her. What if he was still angry? What if she had missed the opportunity yet again? These and countless other questions swirled around her head as they lay in silence. Every minute that passed caused Brennan’s anxiety to grow. Eventually however, Booth spoke. “I am no longer angry.”  
With those words, what was left of the wall between them completely evaporated as they threw themselves at each other. All the years of sexual tension and heart break disappeared as their mouth united. Brennan wrapped her leg around Booth and raised herself on top of him while showering kisses on his face, cheek and neck. Brennan’s hands wandered up and down Booth’s hard chest and reveled in the feeling of Booth’s hands on her back. She was both surprised and annoyed when Booth put an end to their kissing by lightly pushing away.  
“Bones,” he replied breathlessly, “if we don’t stop now, I won’t be able to hold myself back.”  
“Don’t, I want you” she replied, as she attempted to take his shirt off. Booth stilled her hands.  
“Do you think this is a good idea? Should we really… You know… Right after Nigel?”  
“Booth, it’s sex. I assume that this is going to be a monogamous relationship, so what’s your issue? I know that you’ve had sex before so it’s not that…Look, I understand that it may not be the best timing but we’re here and finally both ready to try and make this relationship work.”  
“I’m just worried about your emotional state, Bones. Also… Sex to me is a big deal. It’s a confirmation of love and-” he paused. “I love you.”  
Brennan was stunned into silence. She studied Booth’s face as she let those words reverberate through her mind. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed before she heard Booth’s voice once again. “You don’t have to say it back, Temperance.”  
This man had opened her heart and they were undoubtably connected. Even though she knew these feelings were simply were chemical reactions within her body, she didn’t care. She loved this man.  
“I love you, Seeley Booth.”  
“Temperance, you don’t-”  
“Yes, I do. Yes, I am a woman who relies on science to explain things. That is because it is logical and concise. I have recognized that my feelings for you, however, are anything but logical. You make my life messy and confusing, but for some reason, I love it. Booth, you have been my friend through so much, and I am forever thankful that I decided I could be a duck."  
When she finished, she saw tears in his eyes and it surprised her. This was a man she knew to be both physically and mentally strong and he had begun to cry. It stopped her for a minute.  
“Did I do something wrong?” she asked, worry more than evident in her voice.  
“No Bones, you didn’t, that was perfect.” Booth stroked her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. In that moment the two couldn’t think of anywhere else they’d rather be.


	2. The Hole in the Heart pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2. Any suggestions for another episode I could expand on?

Brennan set her hairbrush down. She had just finished combing through it and was ready to go back into the bedroom. When she entered, Booth still lay on the bed where she had left him 30 minutes ago.   
Brennan saw Booth’s eyes open as she opened the door. Brennan had to admit he looked very attractive. Booth lay there squinting as he woke up with the sheet surrounding his waist, exposing his bare chest. Brennan diverted her eyes and walked over to where her sweatshirt had been discarded last night. Turning away from Booth, she pulled her sweatshirt on and tied the towel around her waist. Walking over to Booth’s dresser, she started looking through his drawers.   
“Bones, what are you doing?!” Booth nearly shouted, now fully awake.  
“I just took a shower and now I want some clean underwear, you don’t mind do you?”  
Booth’s faced contorted with discomfort. “I guess, you’re already wearing my sweatshirt.”  
“Booth, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, however, I’m going to assume that your answer was a form of consent.”  
“Top left hand door,” he murmured through his hands that now covered his face.   
Brennan opened the drawer and smirked. In the midst of a pile of grey boxer briefs was a pair of Captain American underwear. Naturally, Brennan grabbed that pair out of the door and inspected them.   
“These are quite fun”, Brennan mused. “Do you wear these often?”   
Booth removed his hands and blushed. “I mean… I don’t know. I wear them when I wear ‘em, Bones. Those aren’t the ones you’re going to wear are you?”   
“Why yes, I think they are because these are quite assuming. I’m going to put something like this on my shopping list.”   
Brennan paused to bend over and slide the underwear on underneath the towel that was still tied to her waist. Once she had, she slid the towel off and crawled onto the bed.   
“You wearing my underwear is surprising hot”, Booth said with a smirk as he opened his arms to let Brennan snuggle up next to him. 

After a little while, Brennan disrupted the silence. "As much as I am enjoying this experience, shouldn't we go to work?"  
Booth didn't respond, distracted by idly running his hand through her hair.  
"Booth?"  
"Mhhhhhh. Bones, I don't know... I think we should take a break for once."  
"I guess... " she began, realizing the lost of Nigel might affect her work. "What are we going to do with our day then?"  
"We can do whatever we like."  
"We could have more sex, I suppose. I know that would be pleasurable" Brennan said with a smile.  
Booth's expression was a mix of male pride and embarrassment, but the later eventually won out. "Geez Bones, way to take the romance out of it. But yes, we could do that. Although there is no way I could last all day, even with the woman I have loved for nearly seven years. We're gonna have to come up with a part two to this plan."  
"What's the longest you've ever engaged in sexual intercourse, Booth?"  
His reaction was priceless to her. She never quite did understand his squeamishness about sex.  
"Well..." Booth started wearily, "I guess a few hours?"  
"Our stamina is about the same then."  
"Are you challenging me, Bones?"  
"I mean not directly, but it would be quite interesting to test just how long we could engage in sexual intercourse"  
"God, Bones" Booth said in mild frustration. "When you say that it sounds like we're just having sex. It's making love Bones. When we go to bed, we are making love. When I touch you and kiss you, it's out of my love and affection for you. Never forget that."  
"You're such a unrealistic romantic." Brennan smiled ruefully, shaking her head. "I know that you love me and that I love you. I will try to think less clinically about my feelings for you. But Seeley, that is just how I can explain the things around me, you know that."  
Once she had finished she moved to swing her leg over Booth's and straddle him. Overcome with emotion, Brennan rushed to kiss him. She left feather light kisses on his neck, his mouth, anywhere she should reach. The accompanying moans encouraged her to change the nature of the kisses to ones more rough. She kissed his mouth so fiercely, it surprised Booth enough that he inadvertently gave her tongue access. Brennan felt Booth's grasp on her back tighten as he too got swept away in the moment. Booth moved to lay Brennan beneath him as they continued to kiss. Not soon after, Brennan reversed their position.  
"You don't always have to be the Alpha male. In some societies-" Brennan was interrupted when Booth kissed her and lightly rubbed his thumb over her breast.  
"I love... you" he said breathlessly in between kisses, "but this is really not the time for your science mumbo jumbo"  
"Mumbo Jumbo is not-"  
With that, Booth once again silenced her with a kiss and didn't let her talk again until she was screaming his name.

When Brennan looked at the clock, it was 5pm. Her and Booth had spent the day having sexual- making love. She felt high and beyond relaxed. When she turned to her side, she saw Booth asleep. It was fascinating to her to see him asleep. His face completely relaxed, unguarded, as well as the rest of his body. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Booth was her protector. She could take care of self but there was something comforting about having someone in her personal and professional life that she knew would always have her back.

Brennan lay there for a while thinking over all that had happened in last couple days. After a while however she was disrupted by the growl of her stomach. Suddenly it dawned on her that they hadn't eaten all day. Getting out of bed, she made her way to Booth's kitchen. Realizing she didn't know where anything was, she started hunting around his kitchen. In the end she pulled a steak out of the freezer for Booth, and whipped up a salad they could share between the two of them. Just as she was about finished, she glanced up and made eye contact with Booth.

She was unashamed to think that he looked very attractive standing there. Booth came in with his boxers, no shirt, accompanied with his hair ruffled from sleep. The ensemble left its mark on her.

"You making dinner there, Bones?"  
"Yup. I was hungry when I woke up and figured you would be too."  
As she said this, she watched Booth come towards her and wrap his arms around her from the back. He then proceeded to kiss her neck and nuzzle her ear.  
"Booth... Let me... Finish preparing the salad" she managed to get out.  
"Fine, but only because I'm starving. I'll got set the table. Do you want some wine?"  
"Sure" Brennan replied, as she brought the salad and Booth's steak to the table.  
A few minutes later both sat at the table ready to dig in.  
"Cheers" Booth said, raising his glass.  
"Cheers"  
And with that, both started eating; fully content with the life they were starting to build together.


	3. Change in the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expansion of the season 6 finale. What exactly did Booth and Brennan talk about after she revealed she was pregnant?

Season 6 The Change in the Game 

Booth and Brennan walked along the street a few blocks away from the hospital. Angela had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. 

While he had been engaged in the moment, Booth's mind was now busy thinking about what had transpired between him and Brennan after Vincent's death. With the arrival of Michael Vincent Staccato Hodgins, Booth understandably began to think of his own family. As much as he loved Parker, he definitely wanted another child. Parker was his unconditionally but he also wanted a family like the one he saw in the hospital room he had left not too long ago.  
Booth was pulled away from his wandering thoughts when Brennan spoke. "They looked so happy."  
"Yeah, well, they had a baby."  
"Their whole lives have changed. You'd think they'd be a little more apprehensive."  
"Well, you know, having a baby that's a good thing."  
"Y-You really think that?"  
"Yeah, it's a great thing. What, what? Oh, come on, Bones. Look, the baby the baby's fine. It's healthy. They had a healthy baby, all right? They love each other. This is the happiest day of their lives, okay?"

He only hoped his longing for such a situation was not too obvious in his voice. He relied on her still not fully developed (although improved) skill of perceiving human emotions to conceal his desire.  
At his response, he saw relief and happiness spread across her face. Confused by this change, he waited for a response.  
"Booth, I'm pregnant" she said, smiling.  
It took Booth what felt like forever to process exactly what he had just heard. Had she been able to read his thoughts? Did God suddenly choose now to finally follow through?  
Before he could get too carried away, he wondered if he indeed was the father. He knew Brennan was relatively sexually active and it wasn't unlikely someone else was responsible.  
As if in answer to his thoughts, she replied, "You're the father".  
With that, his face lit up. It was beyond his wildest dream that this woman standing before him was carrying his child. Yet again however, a sad thought crossed his mind. 

Was she going to keep it? 

Booth was sure of his feelings for Brennan, but not the reverse. There was a chance that she had merely told him out of curtesy and was now going to sever a tie that would bond them together forever. Booth pushed down the immense pleasure he felt about the child to face the not-so-pleasurable reality as best as he could.  
Gathering all the strength he could muster he asked, "Are you going to keep it?"  
Hope and fear was so heavily reflected in his expression that even Brennan couldn't miss it.  
"Booth, I have been agonizing over what I am going to do for a while now. When we had sex, that wall that you insisted we put in place, it broke. I feel connected to you in a way I never felt possible. Even though I know it is not logical, I want to have this child and as a potential mate, you are a very good option. Seeing how happy Angela was in the hospital room, and the relationship between her and Dr. Hodgins over these past few years has made me realize something; I want a family. Then, you and I had sex. That is something I've wanted to do for 6 years and I've imagined it time and time again. What I never did imagine was how different I would feel about you, and us afterward. Throughout our partnership you have taught me a lot. You've taught me the value of friendship, love, and emotion. While my old self would hate you for that, my present self couldn't be more thankful. I know I still have a lot of learning to do, but with you by my side, I feel we could accomplish anything." Brennan finished, and caught her breath. Booth was amazed by all that she had just said and took a moment to process and form a response. Much like what the woman in front of him would do he mused.  
While he had undoubtably taught Brennan things, she had done the same in return. He was elated that she saw a future with the two of them raising their child together. While he wanted to be married, this unbreakable connection of a child was a good start. He loved Parker so much and as much as he wanted to be a completely present father, he knew he would make whatever situation Brennan wanted work for him as well.  
"I am so glad to hear all that, Temperance" Booth began. "You are such an amazing woman and I agree with you. We will be an unstoppable team on and off the ice."  
"Since when are we talking about hockey?" Brennan asked, mildly annoyed.  
"It's an expression, we will have each others' backs in the professional and personal parts of our lives"  
A wave of understanding crossed her face as he explained. "Oh I see, you made a connection between the bond of a hockey society, to our personal relationship. I may not enjoy watching the actual sport but the anthropolo-"  
Before she could finish, Booth cut her off with a kiss.  
"Did you just do that to shut me up?"  
Booth smirked and moved a strand of hair off her face, "maybe", he replied.  
With that, the two held hands and walked the rest of the way to Booth's apartment.  
When they arrived Booth opened the door and hung up both of their coats.  
"Can I get you anything?" he queried.  
"I am really tired, can we just head to bed?"  
"Sure, but remember you're eating for two now. It's important to eat."  
Brennan gave him a slightly exasperated look. "Yes, I'm fully aware of the physical effects the fetus will have on my eating patterns."  
Sorry that he had upset her, he gave her an "I'm sorry look" and they went to his bedroom.  
As he undressed, he watched Brennan do the same. While she wasn't quite showing yet, he couldn't help looking at Brennan differently. This brilliant and beautiful woman was going to carry his child. In that moment a surge of affection spread through him and he went to her. Now donned in old FBI sweatpants he moved more comfortably. She herself had taken a FBI t-shirt from his draw and he marveled how even that made her irresistible.  
"You look so sexy, Bones" he said in a husky voice.  
"You have very well developed pectoral muscles", Brennan stated matter-of-factly.  
"If that's your version of dirty talk we're gonna have to work on that".  
"I can be dirty if I so choose" Brennan said defensively.  
"Why don't you show me?"  
With that, the newly formed couple found themselves laying on the bed exchanging kisses and lingering touches, fueled by their mutual passion and the promise of a future filled with love.


End file.
